The Shroud Falls
by Kylock1337
Summary: Cloud is met by Sephiroth in the bottom of the Mako Pit, and what awaits him will determine the fate of all mankind.


Disclaimer: All characters and respective items from Final Fantasy VII are property of Square ltd. Also there are many parts in this fan-fiction, which may offend some die-hard FFVII fans, but hey that is your problem.  
  
Author's Notes: This story takes place at the end of the game, when Cloud goes into the Mako pit to fight and kill Sephiroth. But instead of finding Sephy he finds a familiar door…  
  
The Darkness Falls  
  
Cloud opened the door slowly and quietly as he could, but the rusty hinges emitted an almost inaudible creak. Cloud walked into the room, his leather boots breaking the silence, he noticed shelf upon shelf of books, and he thought it all looked vaguely familiar. He walked over to one of the bookcases, and he browsed the contents of a book. Most of the title was faded because of time but he could make out "History…the" the rest was a blur. He started skim the pages looking for anything relevant to his current situation. Where the hell am I? He thought to himself. Is this another one of Sephiroth's tricks? Or is this the Promised Land? Where in the world am I?  
  
"You are not on our world cloud." The deep melodic voice broke the train of Cloud's thoughts; in fact he was so surprised he dropped the book on the floor. "Spehiroth? Is that you? It can't be! How did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
"That is not relevant. And did you really think that you had defeated me?" Cloud heard the creaking of leather and he glanced over at a chair in the corner, and there he was. Sephiroth rose slowly out of the chair, his sliver hair fell out behind him, falling like waves to his knees. His green Mako illuminated eyes provided for almost all of the lighting in the room, and yet with only Sephiroth's eyes as illumination Cloud could see as clear as day. "Cloud, I had such high hopes for you. But you are reduced to this, trying to 'save' the world. It is really quite sad." Cloud looked at him with hatred in his eyes. "I wouldn't have to try and save the world if it wasn't for you, you murderer!" Sephiroth allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "Cloud, you weren't like this in the beginning, you wouldn't let your emotions control you like you do now. That one weakness will be your down fall."  
  
"My weakness? Is that what you think emotions are? Do you think love is a weakness? Friendship? Anger? Do you think of all of these as weaknesses?"  
  
"Yes, Cloud they are weaknesses but you just can't see it. When you are in love you will risk yourself needlessly to protect your love. The same applies to your friends. And when you are angry you do not think your actions out. You blindly rush in where if you had been thinking clearly you might have been able to do more good."  
  
Cloud looked at Sephiroth with a look that would have scared all but the strongest of souls. "You are a heartless bastard." Sephiroth looked up at him moved a few stray hairs out of his face. He took one step towards Cloud, and in one movement that the human eye could not catch he pulled the Masamune out of its scabbard and had it pressed to Cloud's throat. "I am a bastard I will admit to that. But, if I was heartless I wouldn't hesitate to kill you right here Cloud, but I do have a heart and I hope to show you that I do have one, and in doing so I might be able to save you." Cloud looked up at him. "Save me? From what?" A look of pity passed Sephiroth's face, and it scared Cloud to see him showing pity. "You really don't know do you? Well I imagined you wouldn't have any idea."  
  
"Have any idea about what!" Cloud demanded.  
  
"The way you truly are, the way everyone else sees you, those who aren't blinded by their 'friendship' to you that is."  
  
"What do you mean the way I truly am? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Cloud what was your motivation for trying to stop me? Or Shirna for that matter?" Cloud looked at him stupidly. "What has that got to do with anything?"  
  
"It has everything to do with it. You see if you or your friends were to go about; and talk about your motivation for joining the fight against me most of them would say you did it "for the greater good" or "to seek justice on Sephiroth for all the wrongs he committed on you". And you might go along with these reasons because you know the real reasons and you want to keep the truth hidden."  
  
"Yeah, the real reason was I wanted revenge on you for killing Aeris!" Sephiroth dismissed this with a wave of his hand. "No Cloud that was not the reason at all. You are selfish, more so than anyone I have ever met. See when you joined AVALANCHE you joined them for money correct?"  
  
"But I-"  
  
"You joined them for money correct?" asked Sephiroth rudely interrupting.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good, so after you decided to start following me, and eventually to kill me, you did this for selfish reasons too. You might have told yourself that it was the right thing to do or whatever you said to yourself to justify it. But you knew that you were following me so you could gain power. Correct?"  
  
"That is a lie!" What the hell did I just say? I know that what he just said is the truth! But how can that be? I never wanted his power! "Cloud you did want my power you could just never admit it."  
  
"STAY OUT OF MY MIND!" Cloud screamed verbally and mentally. "Very well if you wish me to." Sephiroth calmly replied. "But we digress we must get back to the subject at hand. So you followed me so you could gain power. You thought you could steal this power you so desired from me when we went to that underground chamber of the ancients. But I threw a hitch into your plans. Instead of you stealing my powers I killed Aeris, and so to cover up your desire for my power you pretended to be sad over her death." Cloud looked at his hands. They were trembling with fear. He knew what Sephiroth was saying was true and yet he couldn't accept that. "Damn, you! I loved her! I loved her!" Cloud slid to the ground and started to cry. "I loved her….", he whispered quietly. Sephiroth walked over to where Cloud was sobbing quietly to himself. "No, Cloud you didn't love her. You know you didn't. But she loved you with all of her heart, and that is where your most fatal error lies." Cloud looked at him, his tear stained eyes full of confusion. "What do you mean?" he implored. "She loved you Cloud, and yet all you could ever show her was the affection you had for my powers. It is sad, I really had hoped to make you my heir."  
  
"Heir to what! Why are you telling me all of this? Why does it concern me? Why couldn't you just let me have your powers!"  
  
Cloud looked down at himself. The full impact of what he had just said hit him. He admitted that he never loved Aeris, that all he ever wanted was Sephiroth's powers. And he realized that the only reason that he wanted his powers was because, he was jealous. He broke out in a fresh wave of sobs, his whole form wracked with each mournful sob. "Aeris why? Why did you have to love me! You would still be alive if it wasn't for me! You would have never gone there. You would still be alive. It's my entire fault. All my fault." Spehiroth only smiled grimly at Cloud's realization. Cloud stood up, pulled out his sword and aimed it at his chest. He started to plunge it into his chest, but with inhuman reflexes Spehiroth took the blade from him and set it on the ground.  
  
"That is not the answer Cloud. You admitted that your selfishness was what killed Aeris. That is the first step towards your redemption."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review! 


End file.
